


Sunshine and Rainbows

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good friend, All of my babies do, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marcel is a wonderful boyfriend, Underhill deserves nice things, Underhill is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is headed to a meeting and finds Underhill completely devastated in front of the Institute. Underhill tells him more about his homophobic family and Alec is appalled and is there for Underhill.Even though Underhill is heartbroken about it, he's still happy and proud. His life used to be one big dark cloud and now, it's sunshine and rainbows.





	Sunshine and Rainbows

It was in the middle of the day and Alec was going to the Institute because he had a meeting to run. He would love to spend the rest of the day at Magnus', but he was needed at the Institute as the Head and there was no other way around it than to leave the sacred haven of Magnus' loft and go run the meeting he had with the officials from Clave. Alec grumbled, because he wasn't in the mood to be talking to a bunch of assholes, but it was what it was and once he'd be over with it, he would quickly return back to Magnus' and spend the rest of the day there, recovering from the meeting which was probably going to be a pain in the ass.

He was already running late, but Alec didn’t bother using his runes, not the subway or a cab. No, no, no… it was a sunny day out, a perfect day to take a walk across the town, even if he was already running late. Alec liked using every excuse he was able to get to stall his arrival at the Institute. But a few moments later, he was already there at the Institute and he rolled his eyes when he slowly walked up to it, eyes narrowing when he saw someone sitting on the stairs, leading up to the Institute’s entrance and his eyes grew wider when he saw that it was Underhill.

Underhill was turned away from him, head bowed down, his hair tugging on his blond curls and Alec narrowed his eyes as he slowly came closer. Underhill was distressed and so deep in his own worries and problems that were consuming him that he didn’t even notice his friend going closer to him. Alec’s eyes widened again when he saw Underhill’s body shaking and a little sniffle confirmed Alec’s suspicions; Underhill was clearly very upset and was crying.

Alec didn’t stall anymore, he walking right up to the stairs and leaned down, sitting next to Underhill, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other hunter almost jumped, caught off guard as he thought that he was completely alone. Underhill froze when he saw Alec and he quickly looked away, wiping the tears away and they kept the next few moments in silence until Underhill calmed down enough to turn around and face his friend, a forced smile on his face and he rubbed his palms together.

“Alec, when did you get here?” asked Underhill, but the trembling in his voice didn’t stop despite the tears drying up on command. “Oh, you’re here for the meeting, right? People from the Clave are already in the meeting hall and are waiting. It’s not wise to leave the Clave waiting for too long,” he stammered and Alec pressed his lips together.

“You okay?” asked Alec, ignoring the meeting altogether. Who cared about the meeting if Underhill was so upset?! Before, Alec couldn’t understand people putting their friends first in front of important missions or meetings, but now he understood it all very well.

“Oh, yes, sure… I’m fine, whatever,” said Underhill and when he was about to stand up, Alec’s hand on his shoulder kept him sitting down and Underhill looked at his friend and he then looked back down.

“Something happened with Marcel?” asked Alec and his eyes widened in horror. “You two didn’t break up, did you?” he asked and felt the weight lifting off of his chest when Underhill shook his head, telling him that that wasn’t the case for the tears earlier.

“No, all is good with Marcel,” said Underhill, voice falling flat and Alec frowned.

“Then, what’s wrong?” asked Alec, worry still present in his voice and his stomach dropped when he saw Underhill’s lower lip trembling again. Whatever it was, it had to be bad and very serious. In all three months of their friendship, he had never seen Underhill cry once. And the other was usually in very good spirits, always thinking optimistic. So, whatever it was, it was bad, very bad.

Underhill didn’t respond, he just shrugged. They sat like that in silence again for a little while and Underhill appreciated it that Alec didn’t ask too many questions and just sat there with him for a little while. It was what he needed. Alec and he were alike in so many ways, so they understood each other very well. Then, after a few minutes, Underhill finally broke the silence and Alec looked at him when Underhill started speaking.

“Being the oldest sibling sucks,” said Underhill and Alec looked at him.

“Sometimes things can get… too much to handle. Parents put too much pressure on you as the oldest one. I know what you mean,” said Alec slowly and Underhill slowly nodded. So whatever was going on had to do something with Underhill’s family and Alec already knew a little bit of things, Underhill dropping a few hints here and there that his relationship with his family wasn’t the best, especially after he came out. But, until then, they never actually had a proper talk about it, Alec figuring that Underhill would tell him when it would be the right time and he didn’t push it too much.

“Alec… how long…” started Underhill slowly and then made a short pause, then took in a deep breath and looked up at his friend. “After you came out… how long did it take for your family to accept it?” he asked because he knew some things, Maryse was now completely different about Alec dating Magnus. “I know your mother didn’t accept it quite soon.”

“A while,” said Alec, slowly getting the idea what must have happened. “A month later she was somehow able to stomach Magnus, two months into the relationship, she apologised to Magnus for how she behaved and now she accepts me and him completely,” said Alec and huffed under his breath. “My dad didn’t have a lot of problems with it, but we don’t get along now… which is a completely separated topic, but still,” said Alec. “Izzy and Jace supported me all the way. It took Max a while too, but now he likes Magnus and all is well.”

“You’re so lucky,” whispered Underhill and bowed his head down again.

“What happened?” asked Alec again. “Come on, you can tell me. I know what it’s been like, remember?”

“Yeah,” stammered Underhill. “I just don’t want to trouble you. I mean, you’re already late for the meeting and-”

“Ugh, forget the meeting, they can handle things without me. Izzy and Jace will take care of it. Now,” said Alec. “Tell me, what happened with your family?”

Underhill stopped to think for a little while and then nodded, deciding to confide in Alec. He was glad Alec took his time from his busy day for him. “Well, you already know that my family didn’t take it well… my coming out,” whispered Underhill and Alec nodded. “But-but I thought that they would come around… like your family did,” he said and slowly looked up. “Three months and things are still as bad, if now even worse, than they were,” he said and pressed his lips together, tears again in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” said Alec and placed a hand on top of Underhill’s knee. “But, hey, I’m positive they’ll come around. These things take time and…”

“My younger brother is getting married and I’m not allowed to come to the wedding,” blurted out Underhill and Alec finally understood the reason behind the tears. “The wedding’s next week and he didn’t even tell me, I found out from others. So I called him and he told me that he doesn’t want me there,” said Underhill and hid his face into his palms. “None… none of them wants to see me. Not my brother, or my mother and my father… they cut me off from the family completely. My father said that I bring nothing but shame to the family…” said Underhill, words not stopping until it came too much and he just broke down in tears, right there and in front of Alec, who was furious.

“Stupid, idiotic, homophobic fuckers,” slipped from Alec’s mouth and he firmed fists with his hands because he couldn’t control his anger. He didn’t feel this angry in a long time and he knew that if he crossed paths with any of Underhill’s family member’s, he’d kill them at the moment. “What they said… it’s not true. There’s nothing shameful about-”

“I know,” muttered Underhill. “Still, it fucking hurts.”

“Oh, I know,” whispered Alec and wrapped an arm around Underhill’s shoulder, pulling him closer as the other sobbed. “You’re better off without them… that toxicity in your life,” said Alec and Underhill nodded. “Don’t let the things they said get to your heart. They’re just stupid and jealous. Jealous because you’re happy now. While you finally did something for yourself, they continue to follow the rules and are miserable. So screw them.”

“You’re right,” said Underhill and sniffled. “You know I don’t really care about my mom and dad, I didn’t expect anything else from them. But the thing with my brother really got me,” said Underhill, heart broken. “We’ve used to be very close when we were younger and now this… doesn’t want me on his own wedding,” he stated bitterly and felt choked up when Alec gave him a proper hug. That was what he needed. A hug. From his family. Well, now, Alec was his family.

“If they can’t accept you for who you are, then shame on _them_. And they don’t deserve you,” said Alec angrily, still raging and he wished he could use Underhill’s brother as a punching bag.

“I told my brother all of this,” said Underhill and Alec pulled back. “I did tell him to stop trying to guilt trip me into thinking I did something bad by coming out. He tried to make me feel ashamed, but I didn’t allow him,” said Underhill. “I’m proud of who I am.”

“As you should. I’m proud of you too,” said Alec and Underhill nodded. He was proud of who he was as well and he wasn’t going to allow his younger brother or any other one to take that away from him. “It was very brave of you to stand up for yourself.”

“It felt good too at the time,” said Underhill. “But now I just feel like crap.”

“It’ll get better, trust me,” said Alec. “While they’ll be hating and miserable, you’ll be happy and enjoying life properly,” he added and Underhill smiled a bit. “They’ll continue to live in darkness, while you’ll be enjoying the fabulous life full of rainbows,” he then added with a chuckle and managed to make Underhill laugh a little.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that,” said Underhill and wiped the tears away, sniffling and he huffed under his breath. “I told my brother that I don’t need him or my family in my life again,” said Underhill. “Told him I have a new family now,” talking about Marcel, Alec and the rest of the gang and the other hunter smiled, because Underhill had a point.

 “You’re totally right,” said Alec and Underhill gave him a weak smile and he shrugged then. “Feeling better now?”

“A bit, yes,” said Underhill and huffed. “Thank you for listening.”

“Of course,” said Alec. “Now, we can go somewhere if you’d like. A walk, or-”

“You have a meeting to run,” scolded him Underhill. “Don’t try to ignore your duties, the Institute needs you,” he then added kind of playfully and Alec groaned.

“I know,” he said and rolled his eyes. “But I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be okay. I’ll go over to Marcel’s,” said Underhill and made a little pause. “I don’t want to get you in trouble,” he then added and Alec chuckled. “Go on, go to the meeting. I’ll go to Marcel, I need to be with him for a little while anyway,” said Underhill and slowly stood up when Alec got onto his legs.

“I understand,” said Alec and gave the other a little encouraging smile.

“And again, thank you. It feels nice to have someone to talk to who understand what I’m going through,” said Underhill, Alec nodding because he felt the same.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “I’ll text you once the meeting is over, so we can all hang out if you’d like,” offered Alec.

“Sounds good,” said Underhill, because he needed to surround himself with good people now. His heart still ached and he needed company. “Talk to you later?” asked Underhill after they exchanged a few more words and Alec nodded.

“It’s a deal,” said Alec, Underhill wishing him luck and Alec appreciated it, he’d need it when dealing with the Clave. After Underhill made sure he was completely okay, Alec made his way into the Institute and Underhill went to Marcel’s place.

Marcel lived in an apartment building, his apartment on the first floor and the windows were covered when Underhill made his way there. Made sense, now it was in the middle of the day, but that didn’t stop Underhill from going up to Marcel’s apartment and he quickly unlocked the door, Marcel giving him the key a long time ago, and he needed a few moments to adjust to the darkness of the apartment, rubbing his eyes. He found Marcel in his living room and the other was quite surprised to see Underhill there.

Underhill didn’t give him a call that he was coming over, but Marcel was overjoyed to see his boyfriend and he quickly hopped off the couch and skipped over to Underhill’s side. “Hey! It’s a lovely surprise to see you,” said Marcel and leaned up to kiss Underhill softly. The blond felt a lot better and he smiled into their kiss, Marcel noticing something was off right away.

“I’m glad you don’t mind me coming here unannounced,” said Underhill softly.

“Of course, I’m always happy to see you,” said Marcel and then narrowed his eyes when he saw that Underhill’s eyes looked red and puffy. “Have you been crying?” he asked right away and his heart fell when Underhill nodded. “Oh, baby. What happened?”

“My family,” said Underhill and then told Marcel all about his brother’s upcoming wedding, the phone call and then his talk with Alec. Marcel’s heart was breaking when he heard the things Underhill’s brother called him and he gently cupped his boyfriend’s face once he stopped talking. Underhill wasn’t crying, but there was still pain in his eyes and Marcel felt horrible.

“Don’t you listen to them,” said Marcel and got onto his tiptoes to kiss Underhill again, then wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to himself. “I know it hurts, but you did the right thing when you stood up for yourself. Alec was right, screw them if they don’t want to accept you. You have better people in your life now. Me, for example,” whispered Marcel with a smile and then pressed another kiss on top of Underhill’s lips. “And don’t cry, you should never cry. Only smile and laugh.”

Underhill snorted at that and Marcel cheered up when he saw a smile on his lips. “Just like this, yes.”

“I love you so much,” said Underhill and Marcel beamed up at him.

“ _Je t'aime aussi_ ,” said Marcel and Underhill’s face lit up and heated up when he heard French.

“T-thank you,” forced Underhill out and Marcel started laughing and then grinned when he saw the flush on Underhill’s cheeks. It was adorable how shy he got when he spoke to him in French.

“You’re adorable,” said Marcel and then dragged Underhill to the couch and turned on the TV. “Now, let me pamper you. I’ll prepare you something to eat, then we’ll curl up next to each other and spend the day like this,” announced Marcel and Underhill nodded.

“I can help you cook,” offered Underhill.

“It would be my pleasure,” said Marcel and leaned next to his boyfriend. “But first, let’s spend some time like this,” he said, took Underhill’s hand into his own, linked their fingers together and the blond one smiled, feeling beyond happy.

His family could go suck on it. Sure, they caused his heartbreak, but it couldn’t even compare to the happiness he was currently feeling. Alec was right; his life was now much more colourful than years before. Before it was clouds and rain, but now it was sunshine and rainbows. Underhill grinned to himself when he made that comparison and he then looked at Marcel, heart swelling with happiness.

He indeed found his own ray of sunshine.

And a rainbow (Alec) too.

His life was complete now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
